Blower wheels are often utilized in cross-flow fans, also called transverse fans or centrifugal fans. One type of blower wheel comprises a plurality of fan blades that are positioned about a circumference of the blower wheel, wherein the plurality of fan blades are further axially inclined, therein mitigating to a certain degree, noise associated with the rotation of the blower wheel within a housing.
Conventionally, blower wheels having inclined blades are formed by aligning blades with respect to two or more disks, wherein the blades are initially set in grooves in the disks such that the inclined blades are skewed at a predetermined angle from one end of the blower wheel to another (e.g., not parallel with an axis of the blower wheel defined by the two or more disks). The blades are subsequently fastened to the two or more disks by a pressing or weld the blades to the two or more disks, therein fixing the blades in the inclined position at the predetermined angle. Such a fastening of the blades to the two or more disks, however, can cause a variation in the predetermined angle from one blower wheel to another.